Veil
by scoobydooislife
Summary: Word challenge from Dangerpronek. After Velma questions Fred like he's a suspect he decides to go home and figure what's going on with him. Fraphne


**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been on in a while. Thank you so much Dangerpronek for the word challenge! If any of you want to do a word challenge just message me :)**

* * *

"Sorry gang but we need to take a pit stop," I said pulling into the station "she's almost out of gas," I said admiring the mystery machine.

"She?" Velma questioned raising an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah, she," I replied getting out of the car. Of course it's a she. That's what people call their boats and stuff...right?

Velma huffed and clambered out before I could close the door.

"The only she you should be looking like that at is Daphne!" She stated as if it were a fact, slamming the door behind her.

"Listen Velms, I told you already, I-I just don't feel that way about her," I shrugged turning to check out the gas price. Why was Velma trying to push this on me anyway? I liked the gang the way it was, a close knit group of friends. Ok fine, I'm not going to deny that Daphne is beautiful, smart and funny but, I decided a long time ago that we are all just friends and that's the way it should be. I know that when Daphne is kidnapped I tend to lose it but-but that… that's what friends do. Just friends. Daphne and I, we are friends.

Velma rolled her eyes at me but I knew she was never going to give up. "Fred, can we just look at the facts for a minute here?" she was always looking at the facts. "I'm gonna ask you some questions and all you have to answer is answer true or false. Easy enough right?"

Now I was getting a bit annoyed. I mean it's not like I hadn't thought about it before myself but it was too risky and this gang just meant too much to me. However, I knew there was no way I could escape this one.

"Fine," I grumbled, "go for it."

"Ok, but you have to be completely honest. Promise?" She asked. I could hear her excitement in her voice.

"I promise," I tried hard to keep a straight face but I couldn't help but chuckle, it was funny to me how excited she was over this.

"Good," in a flash she was in and out of the van now holding a list.

"You made a list!?" I put my hand on the Mystery Machine for balance. I was laughing so hard I was scared I would fall.

"Yes I did!" she said rather proudly. Velma went right to her list, she was in no mood to waste time.

"Ok, true or false?" she began, "When Daphne is in danger, you panic," She looked up at me, deciding she had already won.

"W-Well I," I put my hand on the back of my neck and looked away. I looked back at her and she smirked, I could see my reflection in her glasses and my face had turned red. What's wrong with me?! It's just a simple question. I would do the same for all my friends if they were ever in danger. Right? Yes, yes I would.

"True but-"

"Nope, no explanations. Just true or false,"

"I see how this is," I complained.

"Ok moving on," she completely ignored my comment. I put the gas hose into the Mystery Machine's tank and leaned back against it just praying this list was only one page.

"_You _always choose who splits up with who which means _you_ always choose to split up with her," I could tell she was proud of that one.

"So?" I said crossing my arms, "Most of the time it's you, Daphne and I,"

"Yes but sometimes it's just you too, more recently than not," she pointed out.

"Ok is the point of this trying to make me feel bad for switching up the groups or you trying to prove that Daphne and I should 'be a couple?'" I air quoted, now I was getting frustrated.

"I don't care about the groups.. just admit why you do it!" Velma gave me a look like she had me all figured out.

"Can we just move on to the next question?" I said rolling my eyes.

"Fine." Velma looked through her list. She knew the gas was almost done so she had to put forth her best points. "When Daphne is with another guy you get jealous," she said slyly.

"Tr-oh would you look at that the tank is full," Wow that was close. "Ok listen Velma, I know it sounds like I like her but, I just don't want that. Stop putting ideas into our heads because it's not gonna happen," I said firmly.

I grabbed the door handle but she stopped me before I had a chance to get in. "Ok, but just one more,"

"Fine," would she ever let up?

"Daphne is beautiful," She stared at me and gave me that Velma look. I knew I wasn't escaping this one.

"True," I whispered looking down at the floor.

"What was that?" she asked.

"True," I looked up, "Daphne is beautiful… she's my beautiful best _friend_! And that is what we will always be," I raised my voice, "Best. Friends."

I got in the car and slammed the door. Velma decided she would sit with Shaggy and Scooby for the drive home.

I was pissed and I had every right to be. Velma over stepped her boundary and she had no place to! Her and Shaggy had started to have feelings and all I ever did was change groups so she could be with him. That was the reason! Wasn't it? I glanced over at Daphne who looked concerned. Of course that was the only reason. Stop it Fred eyes on the road!

As soon as we stopped at a red light, Daphne scooched closer to me and said quietly, "Freddy are you ok?"

I looked down at my hands which were strangling the steering wheel with anger. I looked at her and almost got lost in her eyes. What the hell Fred! Pull it together!

"You seem stressed," she said innocently.

"I-I think I just need to go home. I'm not feeling so well," As much as I love the gang I needed sometime to myself to think. One moment I was completely clear on how I felt now, I have no idea how I feel.

Daphne moved to window looking let down. I felt bad, I honestly did, but I needed some alone time to clear my head.

After finally dropping everyone off I parked the mystery machine and headed towards the door of my house, my head hanging low.

"Thank god my parents are away for the weekend, I just need some quiet," I said to myself. Once inside I headed straight for my room and sat on my bed.

"Ughhhhhh," I groaned as I dragged my hands down my face, "One moment I was fine, now all I can think about is…" I looked to my night stand. Shining there was a photograph of Daphne and I at the beach. "Daphne," I smiled. I couldn't help but smile a little, she just had that effect on me.

"What am I doing? I thought I didn't like her. We-we are just friends. So why can't I stop thinking about her?"

I just sat there for a while, just thinking about her, thinking about _my _Daph. My whole perspective and thoughts were changing. It seemed that the veil had been lifted, I could finally see clearly. Suddenly, my phone rang.

My heart leapt as I raced toward my phone. To be honest, I was a bit disappointed when I saw it was Velma.

"Hey, listen Fred I'm sorry before I just-" she began to apologize.

"No Velma, you are right. It all makes sense now, the veil has been lifted,"

"What are you talking about Fred Jones? You like Daphne?!" I could tell she was ready to scream.

"Yeah," I said blushing even though I knew like wasn't even the beginning of it, I was way past that stage, I just never wanted to admit it. "Listen Velms, I gotta make a call but I'll call you back okay?"

"Okay!" Velma cheered.

I hung up with Velma and knew what I had to do. I dialed _her_ number with shaky fingers. The phone started ringing and just as I was about to back out and sweet voice answered, "Hey Freddy."

"Hey Daph," I could barely speak my cheeks hurt so bad from blushing.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Ok, but I'd feel even better if you would meet me at the malt shop in 20 minutes" I could hear her giggling.

"Anything to make you feel better" she said, "I'll see you there!"

I flopped down on my bed smiling ear to ear.

"I'm gonna tell her! Oh no!" I shot up, "What am I gonna say?!"

* * *

**Soooo... What did you think? I had a lot of fun writing this one! R&amp;R **

**Also message me for requests!**


End file.
